Una vida en tres días
by KEwords
Summary: —No creo que perder a mi padre le haya partido el corazón a mi madre. Más bien perdió el amor en si misma.—No van a regresar en unas horas, debería irme.—Deberías quedarte.—No van a dejar de buscarme.—Ya lo sé.


**Sé que dejé abandonado mi fic anterior, prometo que lo retomaré luego :D **

**Bueno, estos días estaba viendo una película de que verdad me gustó mucho. Y me pregunté el como sería verla adaptada en nuestros adorados personajes. Ojalá les guste y dejen sus comentarios, por favor... **

**Nombre de la película: Una vida en tres días, Labor Day (fic basado en ella) **

**Canción oficial: Birdy - Wings **

**Esta historia no es mía, repito, está basado en una película y los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, al contrario, son de Rumiko. Espero les agrade. **

* * *

**UNA VIDA EN TRES DÍAS**

**1987, **

**Jueves**

Quedamos los dos cuando mi papá se fue.

Me desperté, como todos los días, pero no estaba seguro de estar despierto. Mi madre estaba en su habitación, ahí la dejé anoche y estaba seguro que no se había movido de ese lugar. Al bajar, encendí el tocadiscos para darle un poco de vida a la casa. Es divertido, un niño de once años, se apropió del rol del hombre de la casa. Subí a la habitación de mi madre con una taza de café y al entrar la encontré durmiendo, ciertamente era lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer, es mi madre, la conozco, pero hace un tiempo sus ojos dejaron de tener un brillo característico, no sonreía y sus manos comenzaron a temblar más allá de su control. Pero dormida se veía tan hermosa y tranquila. Su cabello negro estaba desparramado por la almohada, su rostro joven de treinta y cuatro años se encontraba tan pacífico que me daba pena despertarla. Dejé el café en la mesa de noche y me dispuse a irme:

—Buenos días...

—Hola mamá…

Kagome, casi nunca lo mencionaba a mi padre, ni a su esposa actual. Sin embargo, ellos siempre decían que podía irme a vivir con ellos, ser feliz, sin preocupaciones y podrían brindarle ayuda a mi madre, ya que, según ellos; su depresión cada día empeoraba más. Pero gran idiota, tú la abandonaste. No creo que perder a Kouga le haya partido el corazón a mi mamá. Pero… más bien fue perder el amor en sí misma.

Pero ella siempre decía que un hombre debe saber bailar. Cuando un hombre sabe bailar el mundo está a su merced. Sin importar si colocan la mano en el hombro o en la espalda, simplemente se debe ejercer una fuerte presión ahí.

Hoy era el día de compras, y el solo dejar la casa para mi madre era terrible. Aunque fuese solo una vez al mes, a pesar de las preocupaciones, yo entendí quién era mi verdadera familia. Era ella.

—Tenemos que bajar. —Dijo Shippo, recordándole a su madre lo que habían venido a hacer. Ella suspiró y presionó el volante del auto. Ambos bajaron.

Al entrar al supermercado Kagome comenzó a temblar sin control al divisar a una mujer embarazada. Shippo se dio cuenta y agarró el carro de supermercado llevándola por otro camino. Recorrieron los pasillos necesarios, sacaron los frijoles enlatados y la leche en caja. Posterior a eso fueron a zona de ropas, tenía que comprarle algunas cosas a su hijo, en unos días volvería a la escuela.

—¿Puedo ir a ver los comics?

—Ah, está bien. Pero no te alejes.

Mi madre tenía miedo que al irme a ver los comics, no volviera más, a pesar de que trataba de esconderlo, yo lo sabía; pero jamás la abandonaría, sin importar, iba a pasar toda la vida preocupado porque ella no estuviera sola.

—Estaré allá. —En realidad no quería ver comics, quería ser la compañía que mi madre necesitaba, aquel hombre que pudiera cambiar una tubería, arreglar un fusible, entre otras cosas. Kagome necesitaría ayuda y yo se la daría.

—¿Me podrías echar una mano?

De un momento a otro apareció un hombre pidiendo la ayuda de Shippo. Era alto, robusto de pelo negro. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color dorado, aquello fue lo que más le llamó la atención al pequeño.

—Está sangrando.

Tenía una remera blanca y ajustada, y en la zona del apéndices tenía sangre al igual que en la pierna y en la cabeza. El muchacho encogió los hombros.

—Me caí de una ventana. —Miró al pequeño de arriba abajo, se notaba curioso, o al menos eso pensaba.

—Hay que pedir ayuda.

—Nah, no quiero molestar a nadie. —Observa el supermercado receloso, deteniéndose en la zona de ropa— ¿Viniste con esa mujer de allá?

—Es mi mama. —El pequeño respondió volviendo la vista a su madre.

—Parece la clase de persona que podría ayudarme.

Y de verdad que necesitaba ayuda.

—Yo no creo que… — El pequeño se estaba colocando nervioso. ¿Era común que llegara un extraño de la nada y pidiera ayuda?

—¿Crees que me llevaría en su auto? —El hombre mete las manos en sus bolsillos y lo mira enarcando una ceja— ¿Sí?

El pequeño no pudo negarse, independiente que tuviera a su padre. Parecía querer tener a su lado una figura paterna, alguien que le inspirara confianza. Fueron caminando, en el caso del hombre cojeando, hacia donde estaba Kagome, ella ya había elegido un par de prendas. El desconocido se saca una chaquetilla roja y la deja tirada, saca una chamarra café y se la coloca, al igual que una gorra.

—Esta es mi madre, Kagome. —Mi madre me miró con una cara de desconcierto—Mamá él es Inuyasha. —Señalé al hombre que tenía a mi lado y la miré fijamente— Necesita nuestra ayuda.

—Tienes un buen hijo Kagome. Tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecer llevarme…

Kagome empezó a temblar, quizá fuera por nerviosismo. Pero hacía ya un tiempo no conversaba con ningún hombre que no conociera. Además, Inuyasha a pesar de estar herido, era bastante atractivo.

—Oh… —Tartamudeó— Quizá lo haya ofrecido, pe-pero… Tenemos una tarde muy ocupada, no sé si podríamos ayudarlo. —Trató de sonreír, pero evidentemente no pudo hacerlo, las manos de mi madre empezaron a temblar descontroladamente, maldita sea; no sabía mentir.

—Es una lástima, creí que podríamos jugar un rato. —Sorpresivamente, Inuyasha sacó una pelota de béisbol de su bolsillo

Shippo y Kagome se miraron.

—Soy un asco en béisbol. —Admití, realmente lo era, no sabía el cómo jugar, mi padre nunca me enseñó, y realmente, no quería que lo hiciera.

—Ey, lo eras. —Inuyasha suspiró y preguntó, claramente, sin saber—¿No juegas con tu papá? —Auch, ¿tenía que tocar ese tema?

—Solo lo veo los domingos…

Kagome comenzó a molestarse, o quizá no, simplemente seguía temblando.

—No, disculpe… —Inuyasha la interrumpió, quizá este hombre tenía la manía de querer hablar antes que los demás.

—No voy a ser una molestia… —Insistió.

—De verdad no-no podemos ayudarlo—Mi madre me miró, inesperadamente este hombre me causaba confianza, no sabía si ayudarla.

—Francamente… —Inuyasha colocó una mano en mi cuello, y dio un leve apretón—esto debe suceder.

Ni Shippo, ni Kagome supieron en qué momento o con qué velocidad, pasaron la mercadería por la caja registradora y llegaron al auto.

Inuyasha ayudó a colocar las bolsas en el maletero, pero cuando el pequeño quiso subirse adelante él le dijo:

—¿Por qué no te subes atrás? —Sin protestar, asumí.

Le abrió la puerta a Kagome cordialmente y la mujer se subió temerosa, su hijo no tenía idea de lo que había hecho, su madre tenía miedo, y bueno, Shippo no se inmutaba, o al menos trataba de no demostrarlo. Inuyasha cerró la puerta delantera y antes de subirse se sacó la chaqueta que anteriormente había robado. Y después se sentó al lado de Shippo.

—¿A dónde quiere ir? —Mi madre lo miraba por el retrovisor, no quería verlo a la cara. ¿Por qué sería?

—A tu casa.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa Inuyasha ayudó a cargar las bolsas y las dejó en la cocina. Se paseó por la casa, mirando todo, guardando en su memoria cada detalle que pudiera observar.

—Disculpe el desorden. —Dijo mi madre observando lo que Inuyasha hacía— Hemos estado ocupados.

—Qué bonita casa.

Kagome lo mira con cautela, abre la alacena y saca un cuchillo, luego lo vuelve a guardar. ¿A quién podría engañar? Ella sabía que sus temblores la delataban.

—¿Cómo… le gusta el café? —Un poco más y no tartamudea.

—Tal cual.

Inuyasha se sentó e hizo un gesto de dolor con la cara, Shippo lo observó y no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Cómo se lastimó la pierna? —Ladeó la cabeza.

—Te voy a decir la verdad, Shippo. —Inuyasha se sacó la gorra y la dejó en la mesa cerrando los ojos— No te voy a mentir. Me lastimé la pierna saltando del segundo piso del hospital que me llevaron para sacarme el apéndice… —Miró de soslayo a Shippo y Kagome—estaba en la cárcel… así me escapé.

Kagome dio un brinco y Shippo se olvidó el cómo respirar por un segundo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta mañana —dijo con tranquilidad.

—¿Se escapó? La policía lo debe estar buscando.

Inuyasha colocó un pie en la mesa de al frente y se ató las agujetas.

—Hubiera llegado más lejos a no ser por la pierna… —Mira a la familia y se levanta de la silla. Kagome retrocede un paso con el café en mano. Inuyasha se acerca y coloca una mano sobre su dorso dejando la taza en la mesa.

—Por favor déjeme quedarme hasta esta noche. —Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y Kagome dudó unos segundos—Tratare de ayudar. No les pediré nada a cambio…

—Nos acaba de pedir algo —Retiró la mano de la suya y mira a su hijo.

—Solo un lugar para ocultarme y descansar la pierna un par de horas…

Kagome se voltea hacia él y se coloca un dedo en el mentón, temblando nuevamente.

—¿Có-cómo sé que no nos hará daño?

Inuyasha sonrió y miró hacia el suelo. Recordando el por qué estuvo en la cárcel.

—Nunca he lastimado a nadie a propósito en mi vida —Dijo entre dientes.

—Entiende… —La pelinegra lo miró fijamente—Que eso puede ser difícil de creer

—Sí, entiendo…

El hombre bajó la mirada nuevamente y después la dirigió hacia Shippo:

—¿Qué tan lejos están las vías del tren?

—¿Corriendo?

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada. Y se miró la pierna.

—Cojeando.

—Veinte minutos, quizá. —Miró a Kagome fijamente a los ojos— Tratar de huir esta noche. No los molestare hasta entonces.

—Mis vecinos se van a fijar si no aparezco. —¿Una amenaza? Su tono fue más de pregunta.

—Acabo de huir de prisión. Lo último que quiero es volver —acercó su rostro al de ella.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que cree. —La mujer acercó su rostro de igual forma, mirando profundamente sus ojos dorados.

—No lo dudo —Aseguró.

Kagome mira a Shippo y presiona la madera de la mesa.

—Y no permitiré que nada le suceda a mi hijo.

—Está en buenas manos.

_El tráfico estuvo congestionado, hubo barricadas en la ruta 73. ¿A quién busca la policía? A Inuyasha Taisho, un reo de Shintigami, que se escapó hoy. Se trata de un reo que estaba condenado a prisión 18 años por asesinato… _

—No sucedió de esa manera… —dijo entre dientes. Definitivamente la historia no era como la contaban.

—¿No es ilegal ocupar a un fugitivo? —Kagome abraza a Shippo fuertemente.

—Tienes un hijo inteligente, Kagome. Es bueno saber que te cuida —Coloca las manos en sus bolsillos y sonríe de lado.

—Todo va a salir bien. Sería un problema si encontraran a Inuyasha aquí. Se puede ocultar unas horas e irse después. —le acaricia el cabello y le brinda una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso es cierto—Inuyasha se puso pensativo. —Pero no es aceptable colocarlos a uds. en peligro. Si alguien viene, debe parecer que los secuestré…—Era una promesa, no quería involucrarlos, menos si era un crimen— Tendré que amarrarte es por las apariencias. —Kagome se alteró y abrazó un poco más a su hijo—Espero entiendas.

—A quien vas a…

—Solo a ti. —Suspiró y miró al pequeño— Shippo no quiere que le pase nada a su mama, ¿verdad?

Comienza a amarrarla, con cuidado, suave y poco a poco tocando su piel. Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados y el corazón a mil. Estaba nerviosa, sentía como atacaba y anudaba suavemente, primero sus manos y después sus pies. Inuyasha mira al niño, y se levanta. Se fue a lavar las manos y comenzó a cocinar. Estuvo 18 años en la cárcel pero aún así no olvidaba el amor a la cocina. Como supiera en donde se encontraban las cosas abrió la nevera y sacó carne congelada, una cebolla y la picó, buscó el aceite junto con la sal. Saca de un mueble dos latas de porotos y dos latas más de salsa.

—Ábrelas

Shippo sin tartamudear las abre, no le tenía miedo, al contrario, era confianza. Al tener todo listo sofrió la carne

—Agarra un tazón.

Sirve dos platos de comida, y va hacia Kagome se sienta a su lado y saca una cucharada de guiso, la sopla y la mira a los ojos, luego se la acerca a la boca. Algunas veces dicen que entre dos personas hay más que una conexión al conocerse, que sienten una atracción física o un cariño.

Y muchas de esas veces, es verdad.


End file.
